Floating caliper brakes of the type contemplated herein are used to impose a frictional force on both sides of a rotary disc in order to stop the disc from further rotation. A floating caliper brake generally includes a pair of friction pads mounted on opposite sides of the disc in opposing relation thereto. One of the pads is mounted for movement toward the disc and the other pad is mounted on a caliper that straddles the disc in order to apply frictional forces to both surfaces of the disc. The friction pads move in equal and opposite directions so that the frictional forces applied to the rotating disc are equal and opposite. Since the disc rotates in a fixed plane, the caliper is mounted to float on the brake support in order to allow the pads to move in opposite directions into engagement with the disc. On release of the pads from the disc, it is desirable to have both pads retract far enough to allow the disc to rotate freely. The movable friction pad is moved away from the disc by the actuating mechanism. However, the caliper is not provided with any means for moving the other pad away from the disc and, therefore, does not always fully release from the disc. Consequently, with the continued rotation of the disc there will be a slight friction force applied by the friction pad to the opposite side of the disc.